AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss
The AMX 101E Schuzrum-Galluss is a customized variant of the AMX-101 Galluss-J created by The Sleeves. It is first seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA Series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variation of the Galluss-J, the Schuzrum-Galluss is an assault-type mobile suit built for breaking through enemy positions. Due to reduction in armor and removal of the backpack propulsion unit, the Schuzrum-Galluss is more than 50% lighter than the Galluss-J and this also improves its maneuverability. As the suit has no backpack propulsion unit, it often hitches a ride on external propulsion units such as AMX-102 Zssa's booster unit for traveling purposes. The Schuzrum-Galluss has no standard set of portable armaments, it is designed to borrow weapons (e.g. Chain Mines) from other MS and can change its armaments depending on operating needs. However, it does have a custom weapon in the form of a pair of Spike Shields that can be used for defense and offense. It also has a pair of magnet anchors in the chest to help it land on enemy ships during assault mission. Like the other MS of The Sleeves, it is engraved with their distinctive markings. Armaments ;*Spike Shield :The Schuzrum-Galluss can store two spike shields on its shoulders. Specially designed for the suit, they are a combination of a modified MS-06 Zaku II's shield with a modified AMS-119 Geara Doga's shield. When used, the spike shields are mounted over the hands like a pair of boxer gloves, and they served as effective bashing weapons due to their spikes. These shields can also be used for defensive purposes and appeared to be anti-beam coated. Can be switched for other weapons to fit the mission's needs. ;*Chain Mine :Stored on the suit's back before use, the chain mine has a number of disc-shaped mines connected to each other by flexible cable. Each mine had magnetic claws on its underside, allowing it to be attached to objects. The chain mine could be thrown out like grenades one by one, laid on the ground or fixed to a building as a mine, or (most destructively) attached to a single enemy and detonated. Like the older MS-18E Kämpfer, the Schuzrum-Galluss was equipped with chain mines to breech through an enemy's defense line. Can be switched for other weapons to fit the mission's needs. Special Equipment & Features ;*Magnet Anchors :A pair of magnet anchors are mounted in the upper torso of the Schuzrum-Galluss, they are cables with magnetic grips at their ends that are fired at an enemy ship to help the mobile suit board the ship. They could also be used to catch enemy units and pull them towards the Schuzrum-Galluss for close-range combat. History The Schuzrum-Galluss was deployed by The Sleeves together with their older mobile suits in order to halt the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama's advance toward Industrial 7 for their purpose of retrieving Laplace's Box. Upon boarding the Nahel Argama using a Zssa booster unit, the Schuzrum-Galluss used its magnetic anchors to latch itself onto the ship, where together with a shotgun equipped Zssa mobile suit, would engage in combat against a AMS-129 Geara Zulu and a RGM-89D Jegan D Type. After incapacitating both mobile suits, the Schuzrum-Galluss used its chain mine to breach the hull of the Nahel Argama, but before it could proceed any further, Conroy Haagensen in his customized RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type), took out the Zssa with its Fire Nut grenades and engaged the Schuzrum-Galluss with its handgun. The Schuzrum-Galluss approached Conroy's Jegan, but was knocked off the Nahel Argama by one of the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam's propellant tanks detached by Banagher Links. Its fate afterwards is unknown in the OVA, but in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud manga, the drifting Schuzrum-Galluss and its pilot Bilancia was saved and retrieved by The Sleeves MS engineer Juli and her Zssa booster. Gallery Sg Magnet Anchor.png |Making a safe landing with launched Magnet Anchors (Gundam Unicorn OVA) Sg Punch.png |Punching a RGM-89D Jegan D Type (Gundam UC) Sg3 Kick.png |Kicking a AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gundam UC) Sg4 Shield.png|Defending with Spike Shields (Gundam UC) Sg5 chain ine.png|Prepares to use Chain Mine (Gundam UC) Gunpla hguc-amx-101e-schuzrum-gallus-pa.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-101E Schurzum Galluss (2014): box art x3.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-101E Schurzum Galluss: sample proudct features HJ140705-992x1024.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-101E Schurzum Galluss: Pre-production test shot Notes and Trivia *"Schuzrum" may be a possible corruption of "Schutzraum", a German word for "shelter". *The Schuzrum-Galluss is similar to the GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter as they both use a boxing fighting style and their "knuckles" are stored on their shoulders when not in use. References schrumgallusinfo.jpg shrumgallusdata.jpg External Links *AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss on MAHQ.net